Tokyo Mew Mew Enrobees de Sucre
by FuyuHanabi-Ai
Summary: for now its just the info of it


About a year after the events of the original mew team, Ryou accidentally let loose a mass signal for the Mew Project that hit a good number of girls throughout Japan. The day after the mass earthquake, a young girl named Unabara Kiichigo is attacked by a stray Kirema Anima. Right before it crushes her, a small pendant is thrown at her and she grasps it. Within seconds she transforms into Mew Mew Raspberry and thus begins her own adventure to gather this massive group of girls. Throughout the story, she must work with the original Mew Team to find the newest members and battle against the aliens that have returned.

Name: Unabara Kiichigo "Kii"

Name Meaning: Ocean Raspberry

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Raspberry

Age: 17 ½

Birthday: May 16th

Gender: female

Height: 150cm(4'9'')

Weight: 40kg(88lbs)

DNA: African Wild Dog

Colors: black and raspberry wine

Mark location: above left hip. mark is of a fan based object

Weapon: Raspberry Fan

Attack(s): Ribbon Raspberry Dance/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): strong with geisha dances and tea ceremonies

Robot: R1255- named Mochi

Hair: golden blond/ pure blond in Mew form

Eyes: maroon

Likes: sleeping, buying new kimono's, playing with her pet cat

Favorite food(s): sushi

Least favorite food(s): western based foods

Personality: quiet yet kind hearted

Parents: Unabara Hachi(father) Unabara Kanna(mother)

Parents occupations: Mother- geisha school instructor, father- kendo champion

Siblings: older sister, Koharu(20), older brother Kenshin(24)

Crush: Frost

Name: Nigai Kuriimu "Kurii"

Name Meaning: Bitter Cream

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Cream

Age: 15 ½

Birthday: February 9th

Gender: female

Height: 130cm(4'2'')

Weight: 37kg(81lbs)

DNA: Giant Panda

Colors: icing blue and off white

Mark location: above right ankle. mark is of a snowflake

Weapon: Cream Scepter

Attack(s): Ribbon Cream Swirl/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): tennis and kendo. she has been playing tennis since she was 10 and started kendo young

Hair: Creamy blue blue/ ice blue in mew form

Eyes: purple

Likes: sports, playing around, eating new foods

Favorite food(s): anything really

Least favorite food(s): she likes all foods

Personality: outgoing and proud

Parents: Nigai Kaminari(mother) Nigai Kazuma(father-deceased)

Parents occupations: Mother- kendo school instructor , father- kendo school instructor until his death

Siblings: older brother Haru(26), younger brother Horio(12)

Crush: Shirogane Ryou

Name: Shouyou Sekkai

Name Meaning: Wandering Lime

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Lime

Age: 13

Birthday: December 15th

Gender: female

Height: 100cm(3'2'')

Weight: 20kg(44lbs)

DNA: Siberian tiger

Colors: Lime green and black

Mark location: left hand above the thumb joint. mark is of a small frog print

Weapon: Lime Axe

Attack(s): Ribbon Lime Tart/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): very skilled in school

Hair: pitch black

Eyes:green

Likes: sweets, long walks, tea

Favorite food(s): anything sweet

Least favorite food(s): your basic sushi

Personality: hyper and happy-go-lucky

Parents: Shouyou Fuu(mother) and Shouyou Fuji(father)

Parents occupations: Mother- college professor; Father- police officer

Siblings: older sister Shouyou Remon(17)

Crush: likes a boy at Remon's school

Name: Toutoi Satou

Name Meaning: Precious Sugar

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Sugar

Age: 19

Birthday: December 16th

Gender: female

Height: 199cm(6'5'')

Weight: 50kg(110lbs)

DNA: Arctic Fox

Colors: Ice blue and white

Mark location: right breast. mark is of a paw print

Weapon: Sugar mic

Attack(s): RibbonSugar Melody/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): amazing cook

Robot: R7916- named Kurumi

Hair: light silver

Eyes: deep blue

Likes: cakes, kids, and playing in the snow

Favorite food(s): cakes and just sweets

Least favorite food(s): sour things

Personality: calm and sweet

Parents: both deceased

Parents occupations: mother- unknown father-unknown

Siblings: Older brother Daiki(22)

Crush: Kishu

Name: Koubashii Shokora "Sho"

Name Meaning: Sweet Chocolate

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Chocolate

Age: 10

Birthday: October 31

Gender: female

Height: 117(3'10'')

Weight: 27kg(60lbs)

DNA: Guadeloupe Big-eyed Bat

Colors: brown and beige

Mark location: left foot. mark of of a wing

Weapon: Chocolate Blade

Attack(s): Ribbon Chocolate Revive, Ribbon Twin Bind/Ribbon Double Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): very skilled with weapons and is great with baking and writing

Hair: light brown, deep brown in mew form

Eyes: always bright blue

Likes: practicing her skills, reading, writing, baking

Favorite food(s): anything sweet

Least favorite food(s): spicy foods

Personality: calm and quiet

Parents: Koubashii Riku(father), Koubashii Kanna(mother)

Parents occupations: mother- former baker(is dead) father- police officer

Siblings: twin sister Banira(10)

Crush: none

Name: Koubashii Banira

Name Meaning: Sweet Vanilla

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Vanilla

Age: 10

Birthday: October 31

Gender: female

Height: 117(3'10'')

Weight: 27kg(60lbs)

DNA: Guadeloupe Big-eyed Bat

Colors: beige and brown

Mark location: right foot. mark is of a wing

Weapon: Caramel Blade

Attack(s): RibbonVanilla Revive, Ribbon Twin Bind/Ribbon Double Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): very skilled with weapons and is great with baking and drawing

Hair: light brown, deep brown in mew form

Eyes: always bright blue

Likes: practicing her skills, reading, writing, baking

Favorite food(s): anything sweet

Least favorite food(s): spicy foods

Personality: calm and quiet

Parents: Koubashii Riku(father), Koubashii Kanna(mother)

Parents occupations: mother- former baker(is dead) father- police officer

Siblings: twin sister Shokora(10)

Crush: none

Name: Warabeno Kuroichigo "Kuro"

Name Meaning: Child of Blackberry

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Blackberry

Age: 11

Birthday: March 30

Gender: female

Height: 117(3'10'')

Weight: 27kg(60lbs)

DNA: Red Panda

Colors: black and light pink

Mark location: on right hip. mark is of a small ear

Weapon: Blackberry Wand

Attack(s): Ribbon Blackberry Magic/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): none that she knows of

Hair: black

Eyes: purple

Likes: sugary things, odd fruits

Favorite food(s): anything fruity

Least favorite food(s): spicy foods

Personality: very blunt, but a sweet child. tends to get in trouble because of her mouth

Parents: Warabeno Momo(mother)

Parents occupations: mother- baker

Siblings: none

Crush: none

Name: Tsukino Sakuranbo "Saku"

Name Meaning: Moon of Cherry

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Cherry

Age: 19

Birthday: June 19

Gender: female

Height: 199cm(6'5'')

Weight: 50kg(110lbs)

DNA: Asiatic Wild Dog

Colors: red and pink

Mark location: upper right side. mark is of bubbles

weapon: Cherry Orbs

attacks: Ribbon Cherry Blast/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Robot: R6987- name Momo

Hair: brown/ light brown in mew form

Eyes: blue

Likes: sweet things, going out.

Favorite food(s): all fruits and sweets, mainly Satou's cooking

Least favorite food(s): anything good for her

Personality: can be somewhat blunt but is a kind and very nice girl over all

Parents: both missing

Parents occupations: unknown

Siblings: nonw

crush: Akasaka Keiichiro

Name: Chuujitsu Ume

Name Meaning: Faithful Plum

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Plum

Age: 17

Birthday: February 16

Gender: female

Height: 180cm(5'11'')

Weight: 40kg(88lbs) is skinny

DNA: Père David's Deer

Colors: purple and black

Mark location: lower right side. mark is of a small star

Weapon: Plum Ribbon

attacks: Ribbon Plum Spinner/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): none

Hair: purple/ light purple and mew form

Eyes: gray

Likes: unknown. never talks

Favorite food(s): loves chinese

Least favorite food(s): unknown

Personality: very closed up and a bit rude towards everyone

Parents: unknown(live alone)

Parents occupations: unknown

Siblings: none

Crush: Sage

Name: Shouyou Remon

Name Meaning: Wandering Lemon

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Lemon

Age: 17

Birthday: June 8

Gender: female

Height: 180cm(5'11'')

Weight: 45kg(99lbs)

DNA: Wolverine

Colors: yellow and black

Mark location: right hand, above the thumb joint. mark is of a small paw print

Weapon: Lemon sword

attacks: Ribbon Lemon slicer/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): none

Hair: pale blond

Eyes: green

Likes: her sister, being with friends

Favorite food(s): anything sweet, sushi

Least favorite food(s): unknown

Personality: very lonely and sad. she tends to only lighten up whens he sees her sister

Parents: Shouyou Fuu(mother) and Shouyou Fuji(father)

Parents occupations: Mother- college professor; Father- police officer

Sibling: younger sister Shouyou Sekkai(13)

Crush: Parsley

Name: Kekkonshiki Amedama "Ame"

Name Meaning: Wedding Candy

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Candy

Age: 12

Birthday: December 5

Gender: female

Height: 119cm(3'11'')

Weight: 14kg(30lbs)

DNA: Northern River Shark

Colors: blue and pink

Mark location: left foot. mark is of a small heart

Weapon: Candy Flute

attacks: Ribbon Candy Pitch/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): none

Hair: pale blue

Eyes: gray

Likes: sweet things

Favorite food(s): candy

Least favorite food(s): none

Personality: rather forgetful and very klutzy

Parents: both deceased

Parents occupations: unknown

Siblings: older brother Kekkonshiki Dan(30), sister-in-law Umi(28) sister-in-law Akarui Suika(15)

Crush: none

Name: Mujou Anzu

Name Meaning: Ruthless Apricot

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Mew Apricot

Age: 9

Birthday: October 8

Gender: female

Height: 109cm(3'9'')

Weight: 14kg(30lbs)

DNA: Iberian Lynx

Colors: pale green and peach

Mark location: lower back. mark is of a paw print

Weapon: Apricot Staff

attacks: Ribbon Apricot wave/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): none

Hair: peach

Eyes: brown

Likes: sleeping, being close to the other members

Favorite food(s): loves Satou's cooking

Least favorite food(s): spicy foods

Personality: very shy and rather scared. tends to cling to a few other members but normally has a smile around the Mew's

Parents: Mujohu Inari(father)

Parents occupations: Father- baker

Siblings: none

Crush: none

Name: Akarui Suika

Name Meaning: Bright Watermelon

Mew Mew Alias:Mew Mew Watermelon

Age: 15

Birthday: August 16

Gender: female

Height: 152cm(4'12'')

Weight: 41kg(90lbs)

DNA: Sea Otter

Colors: pink and green

Mark location: mid back. mark is of a wave

Weapon: Watermelon Harp

attacks: Ribbon Watermelon Symphony/Ribbon Aqua Drops

Special skill(s): making people happy

Hair: light green/ pale pink in mew form

Eyes: light pink

Likes: everything(seriously)

Favorite food(s): fruits

Least favorite food(s): none

Personality: very spunky and full of life. never once in a bad mood

Parents: both deceased

Parents occupations: unknown

Siblings: older sister Kekkonshiki Umi(28), older brother-in-law Kekkonshiki Dan(30), sister-in-law Kekkonshiki Amedama(12)

Crush: none

Name: Koubashii Kabocha

Name Meaning: Sweet Pumpkin

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Pumpkin

Gender: female

DNA: Riverine Rabbit and the Tiger

Colors: brown and burnt orange

Hair: burnt orange

Eyes: orange

Personality: very girly with a cocky, tomboyish side that normally gets people mad at her. she is the opposite of the Mew Mew she is created to be like

Name: Amai Koori

Name Meaning: generous ice

Mew Mew Alias: Mew Ice

Gender: female

DNA: White Tiger and the Bay Cat

Colors: pale blue and white

Hair: white

Eyes: pale blue

Personality: very spunky and overly hyper. Doesn't care what people think of her. she is the opposite of the Mew Mew she is created to be like

Name: Thyme

Abilities: ranges from the normal Alien abilities(Chirema Anima creation, fusing with strong spirits) as well as a mind reading capability

Crush: none

Name: Cookie

Abilities: ranges from the normal Alien abilities(Chirema Anima creation, fusing with strong spirits) as well as the ability to move things with her mind(Telekinesis)

Crush: none

Name: Sage

Abilities: the normal Alien abilities(Chirema Anima creation, fusing with strong spirits)

Crush: Ume

Name: Frost

Abilities: ranges from the normal Alien abilities(Chirema Anima creation, fusing with strong spirits)

Crush: Kiichigo

Name: Parsley

Abilities: ranges from the normal Alien abilities(Chirema Anima creation, fusing with strong spirits)

Crush: Remon


End file.
